A Dragon's Worst Fear
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: Kimiko has a vision. A horrible vision. She may not have been able to stop the tragedy, but can she stop who caused it? Rated for... makeouts... maybe... KimClay


**Woot! If finally let me post! Well... this is a oneshot about KimClay and it rocks... well, I think it does... I was up until like 1:30 in the morning writing this, so please please please please please review and tell me what you really think! Unless you're a Kimundo person who's only gonna tell me "YOU'RE EVIL WHY DO YOU LIKE THIS COUPLE STOP IT NOW!" nothing like this... and no flames please..**

** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown... that depresses me...  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet night in the Xiaolin Temple. The only sounds were the crickets chirping and the leaves of various trees rustling softly. For the now 18 year old Dragon of Fire, there had never been a better night to meditate. In the center of the largest garden in the Temple, Kimiko Tohomiko sat Indian style, eyes shut softly, and focusing on the sound of the scented candle she had lit in front of her. The soft crackling of a wick burning down to its wax base has always been able to comfort her, for as long as she could remember.

Suddenly, just as she was in that state of mind where she just as well could have been asleep, the blackness of her eyelids turned stark white, and the soft crackle of the tiny flame turned to a giant roar of a wild fire.

Kimiko was standing in complete whiteness, the roar of the fire quieter, but still audible. She couldn't tell how vast the space was, for everything was the exact same shade of white.

"Cripes, where should I go?" asked the Wudai warrior of no one in particular. She walked in the direction in front of her, not finding any reason to go anywhere else. After a few moments of walking, a small black form appeared on what she guessed was the horizon. Happy to see something other than stark whiteness, she ran towards the shape. As she got closer, she noticed that it was her close friend, Clay Bailey.

He was smiling in her direction, both his arms waving above his head,

"Kimiko! Kimiko! Over here, little lady!"

When she saw it was him, she smiled and ran faster. Her spirits were always lifted when she saw her closest friend, the Dragon of Earth.

"I'm comin', cowboy! Hold your hors—"

Before she could finish, 3 large _BANG_'s rang out through the empty space, and the large Kung Fu Cowboy crumpled to the ground. The whites of Kimi's eyes grew as her pupils shrunk.

"CLAY!" she screamed, running even faster than she thought possible.

She finally reached the Dragon of Earth, and could hardly take what she saw. Three large, bloody bullet holes were prominent in his chest. Kimiko took his trademark 10-gallon hat off his head. She put her hands behind the rustled, blonde hair and lifted his head. He looked into her eyes and smiled. With his last breath, he muttered,

"K—Kimiko…"

His eyes closed, and his head drooped. Clay Bailey was dead.

She couldn't contain her tears. She rested her head on his chest, the large drops cleaning away most of the blood. When, out of nowhere, her head popped up, and her eyes opened, completely void of any emotion but pure hatred. She couldn't tell which direction the shots came from…

So she decided to attack every one of them.

"Wudai Mars—FIRE!" she screamed, jumping and firing to her left.

"Arrow Sparrow!" to her right

"Star Hanabi!" to her front.

"Judolette Flip!" behind her.

She kept attacking. She didn't know how long. All she knew was that Clay Bailey was dead, and the person who killed him needed to be burned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko woke up in a cold sweat, unaware of where she was. Then she remembered. Clay had been shot. What had happened after that? She remembered attacking nothing in the Whiteness, but after that… nothing. But still… Clay was dead… As tears sprung to her eyes, she looked around the room she was in, glad to be out of the stark white nothingness she had been in not long ago. It looked like her room, but it was different.

There was a Texas flag on the wall, along with other western style knickknacks. She realized that she was in Clay's room. She heard a low, rhythmic sound next to her. She turned to see none other than Clay Bailey sleeping in the chair next to the bed, his head hanging to the side and his mouth twitching, a tiny bead of drool going down his chin.

She couldn't believe it. He was alive. Once again she couldn't control the flood of tears, but this time, they were of sheer joy.

The second the first cry escaped her lips, Clay jumped out of his chair, "What? What happened?" He turned to her, "Are you okay?"

She jumped out of the bed, her intent to run to him and hug him, but she was surprisingly weak, and fell to the floor. Clay ran to her and bent down to help her up, only to be pulled down to her in a hug.

"Oh my god, Clay! You're okay!" she said, crying into his shoulder, "You're alive! You're all-i-i-i-ve!"

Gasping to get the last word out, she finally quieted down and silently cried into his shoulder, swaying back and forth in happiness.

He chuckled, "Well of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He picked her up and placed her back in his bed, "Let's get you back in bed, you need your rest."

She wiped her eyes, "Why wouldn't you be alive?" she asked, sniffling, "I can think of 3 good reasons…" she suddenly became very interested in a piece of fuzz on the blanket."

Clay scratched the back of his neck, "You really don't know what happened last night, do you?" He sat down next to her took off his hat, and pulled back the shade. "Look outside."

She turned her head out of Clay's bedroom window, which she knew held a fabulous view of the largest garden. Expecting to see the usual beauty, she was taken aback as she saw nothing but charred trees and grass.

She gasped, "What happened?"

He returned his hat to its rightful place on his head, "When you were out meditating, someone used the Shadow of Fear on ya… We thought that it could only be used while you're asleep, but apparently it works when you're in a deep meditative state too. For a while, I noticed that you were breathin' pretty hard, like you was runnin' or something, but out of nowhere you started cryin' and screamin'. Then, all of a sudden, you jumped up and started attacking everythin' in sight." He sighed, "Master Fung and the other monks thought that you had turned to the Heylin side. But I could tell you hadn't. You're eyes…" he shuddered, "You're eyes, they were completely white. I could tell that something was wrong. I finally stopped you when… well…" He tipped his hat down to hide a creeping blush.

"What?" she asked, sitting up with as much strength as she could muster, "What did you have to do?"

He turned his head away, "Well, we had tried everything to wake you up. We poured water on ya, tried to catch ya and slap ya 'till ya woke up, but nothing worked. You were still blastin' fire left, right, and center."

"So… how DID you stop me?"

"Well… like I said, we tried everything, so we were desperate for ideas. Finally, well…" he also became interested in a piece of fuzz, "Rai suggested we try a kinda 'Sleeping Beauty' technique."

Now it was her turn to blush, "Oh… wow… so, who-?"

"Omi tried first," he said, answering the question before it was asked, "and nothing happened… actually, you kinda burned his lips." He chuckled at the thought, "Then Rai tried… when it didn't work he wanted to keep tryin', 'cause… well… he's Rai, but Master Fung said that we didn't have any times to lose. Then…well… I tried…"

She finally looked up, "And you stopped me, didn't you?"

His head snapped up, his whole face red, "How did you know?"

"My dream… the one that caused me to start blasting everything… it was…" she started crying again, "It was you… getting shot… and dying…" She wiped her eyes, "I was trying to blast whoever shot you." She continued crying, but now it was getting to the point of sobbing, "It was so horrible! I was--- I was just trying to catch up to you. Then… all of a sudden, there were three shots… and… I caught up to you and… and… you said my name…and you were…" she finally broke into full on sobbing, "It was just horrible! It seemed so real!"

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, stroking her hair and saying "Shh… I know, I know, it was bad… But I'm okay, I'm right here, I'm not goin' anywhere…" After a few minutes, she settled down to just sniffling again, but they still sat there, her face in his shoulder, and his arms around her. Eventually, he just had to ask.

"Kimiko? Your worst fear is… me… dyin'?"

She lifted her head slightly, "I… I guess so…"

"You know what my greatest fear is?"

"What?"

"That you… won't return this…" He put his hand under her chin, and lifted her face to his. He looked fondly into her eyes before he closed the gap between them, his mouth on top of hers.

And his greatest fear was shot down, as she leaned deeper into the kiss, begging for more. After a few minutes of this, his tongue requested entrance, which her mouth hungrily gave. Their tongues played together for a moment, before going to explore every last nook and cranny in the others mouth. Running their tongues over each others teeth, he wrapped his arms more firmly around her middle, as her right arm rested on his neck, and left arm tangled in his blonde hair. After 15 blissful minutes, the need for air could not be denied any longer, and they separated about a quarter of an inch, their foreheads resting on each other.

"Kimiko?"

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling.

"I love you."

After briefly closing the gap between them with a short gentle kiss, she replied, "I love you too. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone."

He pointed out the window, "I think I got the basic idea."

The gap was closed for another 15 minutes, before the rest of the Wudai Warriors came looking for them. But what happened when they found them is another story for another time.

--------------------

**Yay! Whaddya think whaddya think whaddya think whaddya thhiiiinnnkkk?**

**Press that button down there and tell me! Please! **


End file.
